The Fatal Solution of Millervich RuizchoVae
by HeavyBull134
Summary: In an attempt to restore happiness and joy to his family, Miller kills himself. But what will happen to his family once he's gone? Thx to Rocekr95 and Sk3lleton for their characters.
1. Vae Family Drama

Chapter 1-Vae family drama.

Daisy had changed since her transformations from vampire back to normal. She didn't feel so... thirsty, and angry. She felt a sense of relief and peace come over her, like she was at peace with everything she did, as well as going back to being kind and caring. Some things had changed negatively though. She went back to being nervous about guns, almost completely. Daisy could no longer work up the nerve to use one like she did back when she and Miller had gone back to Worssenfield to repower the Ruby Sun. The recoil fumbled her, and even to hold a small 9mm she felt antsy and nervous.

Not that it even mattered to her husband anyway. Miller enjoyed greatly seeing Daisy bring pain with a rifle but he knew that it was indeed, her thirst for blood which powered her instinct and nerve to shoot and take a life.

But now, Daisy was back to how she always was naturally; kind, caring, sweet and all these qualities no matter what happened to her. Yes indeed, Daisy was always optimistic even in the worst of times. However, she wasn't hopelessly or naïvely cheery. She cried and got sad when something terrible happened to her, but she never outburst into a fit of rage. Now, whenever she was mad, she would look away, take a deep breath and count to 3, and say what she needed to say.

She never usually had someone to annoy her constantly, until now.

Barnyard.

Ever since DJ had freed her of the vampire spell, he had been trying to approach her with something to prove.

"You know, I freed you." DJ would say whenever they were alone together, "That's more than Miller could ever do. Why don't you see you belong with me?"

Daisy looked away, controlling her anger. "DJ…" she said quietly, "You had your chance, you blew it."

"Yeah, but can't I have another one?" said DJ "He'll never love you like I do. Let me be your cowboy again."

"Yes, DJ." said Daisy, "No one will ever love me like you do."

DJ smiled.

"No one will ever hurt me, cheat on me, and leave me and use me as some tool like you did." replied Daisy,

DJ's smile turned into a scowl.

_I'm giving DJ a piece of my mind! _Daisy thought.

"You know what you are DJ? Pathetic." Daisy began going off on DJ, "You are a pathetic little vampire. Look at you, Rosey's been nothing but patient with you and you are hitting on me. You're not very nice at all DJ, and what you did was a low-blow. How selfish are you? Thinking that you could just take away my happiness like that. That shows me you'll never understand love. Never. You took me, and took advantage of the love I gave you. Now our family is dysfunctional. So leave DJ, because Miller is a better lover than you'll ever be."

"DAISY!" DJ got on his knees, crying "Please come back! I can't live without you!"

"No!" said Daisy, "Now I've found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again!"

DJ sniffed, "I didn't mean to. It was a Vampiric entity. I loved you more than anyone else will. Why can't you see that?"

"Because if you really loved me, you would've taken care of that at the first time it ever happened." replied Daisy

DJ got close to her, "I can show you a good time more than Miller can."

He put his hooves on her hips.

He crossed the line.

Daisy gasped, then shoved his hooves back and ran off crying.

"Daisy!" called DJ, chasing her and crying too. "I didn't mean it I'm sorry!"

Daisy ran back into her and Miller's stall and locked the door. DJ knocked frantically.

"Daisy!" he cried, "Let me explain! I'm sorry!"

There was silence for a few minutes, an eerie silence. Then the stall door creaked open.

"Daisy?" asked DJ

It was Daisy, but not like herself. She had a Colt Python revolver in her hands, trembling. The gun shook and she could barely keep it straight, but it was pointed at DJ.

"Just… go…DJ." Daisy said timidly

DJ was shocked, but knew he had nothing to fear. She would never pull the trigger.

"Daisy, you know you wouldn't do that." said DJ, still crying. "How could you point a gun at me?"

"Go…DJ.." Daisy said more firmly.

"You know you still love me." said DJ, "Let's end this and get back to the way things were."

Daisy looked through the sights of the gun at the bull she once loved. She remembered the laughs, her kids, Valentine's Day…

_Like a guardian angel, faithful and true. _they had sang.

Had she been wrong all along?

She lowered the gun.

"Yes baby, yes." said DJ,

Daisy lowered the gun, but then it all snapped, and reality hit her.

Cold reality.

It was all smoke and mirrors.

She remembered being scared and alone. The trucks surrounding the Barnyard, when he left for Hollywood, never dealing with the entity, and the adventures he put everyone through to satisfy his wants and needs!

He had been using her as a trophy wife!

And then, when she had finally found someone who understood her, who actually cared. DJ had stomped his face in.

Miller. Her Miller.

She remembered how sad he looked when he found out she was married to DJ at Wachita. She remembered that he vowed to love her even if she got married, that he would never be jealous.

She remembered how he took DJ's beatings because he didn't want to hurt her. HE LET HIMSELF BE HURT AND SCARRED JUST BECAUSE HE LOVED HER!

Daisy realized at once that her true love had been Miller. Ever since they first met.

Flashback.

Daisy had just met DJ as a calf. She had the daisy in her hair, and was exploring the new place. In the back of the Vaes' farm, she heard a noise.

"Go!"

She looked around to see young Miller running a military obstacle course. A .223 sniper rifle was slung on his back. Daisy watched in awe as he scaled a rope and ladder, but then stopped when he saw her.

He dropped down in front of her. An army hat was on his head.

"Salutations!" he said excitedly

"Huh?" asked Daisy, confused

"It means, 'Hi!'!" said Miller

"Hi!" said Daisy, interested in this young bull. "I'm Daisy!"

"I am Private Millervich Ruizcho! Sniper!" said Miller, "I have a cool rifle!"

"What's a rifle?" asked Daisy, curious

"It's uhhh.. a gun! Like a pistol!" replied Miller

"What's a pistol?" asked Daisy, smiling

"It's like a small gun! Like this!" replied Miller, making his hand into the pistol gesture.

"Ohhhh... like in the movies." said Daisy, giggling. She liked this boy.

"Yeah!" said Miller, excited.

Daisy giggled, "I like you. I think you're cute."

Miller looked disappointed, "Ohhh, Sarge says I'm not allowed to have crushes."

Daisy frowned, "Well why not?"

"He says that'll distract me from my training." said Miller, frowning. "But… maybe he'll make an exception for you! You're very pretty!"

Daisy giggled, "Well…" she thought, "Maybe we can play together when you are here!"

"Ok!" said Miller

"Daisy!" called Rose, "Come over here and play with Lane and Reven!"

"Come on, come join us!" said Daisy

"Ok! Let me just finish up training!" said Miller, and ran back to the obstacle course.

Daisy went back to where young DJ and young Reven were playing.

"Hey Daisy!" said Reven

"Yeah hi Daisy" said DJ, lovestruck.

They played for hours, but Daisy couldn't take her mind off Miller. Suddenly her head felt a little… off.

"Oh no!" cried Daisy, "My flower is gone!"

"I'll find it!" said DJ, and he began looking everywhere.

Daisy began crying, but Reven comforted her.

"We'll find it." said Reven.

15 minutes passed, and the small daisy was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Daisy," said DJ, "There's nothing I can do."

Daisy sat sad and ears down for a while. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around. It was Miller!

He held out something for her. It was her daisy!

"Oh Miller!" cried Daisy, putting the delicate flower back. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him, and he hugged back.

It was the beginning of their loyal, durable and everlasting love.

Barnyard, present.

All of things ran through adult Daisy's mind in less than a millisecond. She lifted the revolver and fired. *BAM!*

She hit DJ square in the chest, who recoiled back in agony.

"I will never be your girl, ever again." said Daisy

She fired twice into DJ's arms, her aim was steady and pinpoint.

"That's for hurting my man, and trying to have sex with me."

She fired two shots into DJ's legs,

"That's for cheating on me, and leaving me all alone all those years."

She cocked the revolver for the final shot, which was pointed at DJ's head.

"This," said Daisy, "Is for trying to WISH ME BACK TO YOU!"

She fired.

All was quiet.

Daisy looked shocked at herself. She dropped the revolver, it clanked on the floor.

DJ was certainly not dead, but he bled profusely on the floor, and groaned in agony.

"Oh….DJ." Daisy said softly, in horrible regret. It was not out of love that she regretted shooting DJ. The bull that bled and groaned in agony before her was her beloved husband's little brother. She had just shot her brother-in-law six times.

Miller would never forgive her. Oh god, she could see it all now.

The instant divorce, him hating her.

In her mind, she heard Miller say the words she would have thought to have never been spoken.

"_Daisy, how could you? This marriage is over. I never want to see you again!"_

She started bawling, just kneeled down and started crying intensely. She didn't know what to do if Miller wouldn't be sympathetic with her. She would never be able to live down that she ended the perfect marriage with her one TRUE love. Come to think of it, she would never love again.

That's when she heard hoofsteps. She turned around, it was Miller.

Miller looked in horror at the scene before him. A smoking revolver, his beloved wife crying and sobbing, and DJ bleeding and groaning in pain.

Knowing both DJ and Daisy, it didn't take long to piece together what happened.

"MILLER I'M SORRY!" wailed Daisy, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HE TRIED TO MAKE ME HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND TRIED TO SAY THAT HE'S A BETTER LOVER THAN HIM! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Daisy cried on her knees, hugging Miller's leg.

DJ, in all his pain, expected Miller to say something like "Daisy, you were wrong for shooting him. But DJ, you were wrong for trying to hit on my wife. Grow up and don't do it again." and then walk away and that would be the end of it.

But Miller didn't.

Instead, he went into Pig's kitchen, and started rustling around in there.

"What's… he doing?" said DJ, curious

Daisy stopped crying and looked, she heard the stove turn on.

Soon, Miller came back with a glass bottle full of salt. He walked over to where DJ and Daisy were.

"DJ," Miller spoke firmly, "Did you try to HIT on my wife and make her cheat on me?"

"Yes." said DJ

In an instant, Miller broke the bottle of salt over DJ's head, and tons of salt flew into each of DJ's open wounds.

DJ screamed and rolled around in agony. He felt like acid had been thrown all over his body, and the pain in his chest made it difficult for him to breathe.

"You like touching my woman huh?" said Miller, "Can't get over her Twilight boy?"

Miller walked away from DJ and back into the kitchen. DJ tried to crawl away but found that the bullets had fractured his bones, making it impossible to move.

Miller came back with something off the stove. It was a pair of needle-nose pliers that had been heated until the metal was red hot.

"Now," said Miller, "You tried to wish Daisy away from me. That was a real shitty move. You know I never would've done that if I was in your position. Just goes to show who the bigger person is. Now…" Miller kneeled down next to DJ; the pliers still red hot. "…let's see about getting those bullets out."

Miller stuck the red hot pliers inside DJ's head, where the bullet had lodged itself in his skull. DJ felt all his thought and memories become fire, and it was like his head was in a pit of molten lava. Miller dug around until he felt the bullet and pulled it out. DJ gasped for breath.

"Now," said Miller, "About the chest one. If I were you, I take a deeeep breath, and hold it."

Without warning, Miller jammed the pliers inside the chest wound. DJ felt as if he could die from the pain. His heart beat faster than it had ever before, and he was gasped for air. Miller found the bullet and pulled it out.

Miller quickly pulled out the bullets in DJ's arms and legs. The pain almost made DJ want to saw them off completely.

By now DJ was well aware that his big brother wasn't gonna be nice anymore.

"Are you done with all this?" Miller asked, "Have you learned not to fuck with someone else's girl?"

"Yes! Yes!" snapped DJ, "Dammit! I'm sorry! I thought there was another way! I thought all wrong!"

"Good." said Miller, and he went over to his stall and got out an Insta-Heal vial. He injected DJ with it. In moments, DJ was good as new.

"Wha-What?" asked DJ, as Miller helped him up. "You just tortured me and now you're being nice to me?"

"Yeah." said Miller, "That is the exact thing I could've done to you back at all those times you beat me down, but I didn't because I loved and respected you both. I don't need to be an asshole to you any longer, and neither does anyone else."

"You're confusing." said DJ, "How could you torture me like that?"

"Well if someone came and tried to steal your woman," replied Miller, "wouldn't you do the same?"

"Touche" said DJ

Miller walked over to Daisy, who had her ears covered and her eyes shut tight to avoid seeing DJ in pain and agony.

He tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up, "Are-are you mad?" said Daisy, timidly

"No." said Miller, "I love you, but I've taken care of business. We can go back to being nice to DJ."

"Oh thank you Miller!" said Daisy, hugging him. He had shown her kindness and forgiveness. "You're the best husband ever!" she turned to DJ, "I'm sorry, Lane, for shooting you. I was scared that's all."

"That's ok, Daisy." said DJ, "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." said Daisy with a smile.

"That's what I like to here." said Miller, and he hugged them both.


	2. The Bullet and The Solution

Chapter 2-The Bullet and The Solution

Miller's mind was at breaking point. He was trapped within the paradox, the Paradox of his own promise.

_I need to protect those who I care about._

But instead, he had broken up the family, and made a mess of everything. EVERYTHING. It was ALL HIS FAULT.

He had brought death and pestilence upon this farm. The conviction of him that haunted him for so long was taking over.

And it DID take over.

Miller decided that there was only one way to end all this and set it all straight.

He had to end his life.

It was stupid, it was foolish, but it was all too necessary. He had hurt too many people coming here, and only brought trouble on Otis and his friends.

DJ, Daisy, his Mom Bessy, and his Dad Dallas, all of them were hurt, and broken.

He will find his light, and bring them penance.

He knew his end would be by a sniper rifle.

11:55 p.m.

The Barnyard was having a huge party for Sonya's new daughter. Everybody was crowded around Sonya, if not to get a glimpse of the new baby girl.

Miller was in his stall, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He sighed heavily and picked up his old M40A1 Sniper Rifle.

He flipped the rifle over and took off the apparently removable stock. He shook it a few times, and out fell one lone bullet. The bullet had a black case, and a red projectile.

_.308 Anti-Lycan _Miller thought. This bullet, given to him by the scientists back in his Russian Lab, was ordered to be used if he was ever captured in battle. He was to kill himself so none of the world would ever be able to dissect him and figure out his secrets. It was their ultimate failsafe. A failsafe that he would now use to protect his family.

_The best solution to the problem is the easiest._

He took out the .308 Silver Nitrate used on werewolves, and inserted the lone bullet in. He snapped the bolt in place, and it was ready to fire.

He walked out unto the massive crowd, and different species of the Barnyard inhabitants smiled and greeted him warmly.

Was he sure he wanted to do this? What lied before him once his heart stopped? All these questions he pondered, making him doubt. However, he got to where the Vaes', Daisy and Drake, and looked upon them. The sight of his broken family blasted the doubt out of his mind.

"Hey." said Miller, "I have a surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" said Daisy

"You'll have to see." said Miller, smiling

"Ok honeybunch." said Daisy warmly.

"Thank you hermano." said Sonya.

Miller walked up on stage, and all the animals cheered. He tapped the microphone, not sure how to begin his end. But after looking upon his family, he sort of knew.

He cleared his throat, and began speaking:

"Do you have a light? Do you? I think we all need a light in our minds. A light that guides us when times are dark, and cheers for us when times are good. The light that represents our heartbeat through all of life's hurdles.

These past couple weeks have been hectic to the Vae family. We've dealt with a lot. But our light has guided us through all of this. Each new member of the Vae Family tree is one more light to be given, and one more light to be received.

So I ask you again, do u have a light…?"

He pulled out his rifle, loaded and ready to fire.

"….because I've…found….mine."

With quick hands Miller put the rifle barrel to the base of his chin, took one pitiful look at the family he would leave behind, took one last look at his bestest best friend, and one last long look at his beloved Daisy's eyes.

Then, he pulled the trigger.

*BAM!*

The rifle sound echoed throughout the Barn. It was sound that struck each of Miller's family's hearts.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" DJ screamed. He, Daisy and Drake ran as fast as they could toward the stage.

Miller felt himself go numb, but he still clutched his old rifle in his hands. He saw himself fall backwards, and he landed with a thud belly-up.

Miller looked up at the open night sky as he felt his body shut down. He looked at the full moon and felt the vibrations of his best friend and beloved wife and little brother hooves' as they ran toward him. He felt himself smile as his vision turned to white.

And then, as untimely as ever, the heart of Millervich Ruizcho-Vae made its last heartbeat.

"OH MY GOD!" said DJ, "OH MY GOD! NOO!" he ran toward his dead brother.

Bessy and Dallas, hearing the commotion, came out.

"What's going on, what…" Bessy saw her eldest sons' dead body. "OH NO! MY BABY!"

"OH GOD NO…" said Dallas as both of them ran over there.

"MILLER!" wailed Daisy, "MILLER! GET UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she began bawling on her dead husband's shoulder.

"BIG BROTHER! PLEASE! GET UP! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!" DJ began crying alongside Daisy.

"Bloody Hell…" said Drake, walking around in circles holding his head, "Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell."

The moon light shone on Miller's body as the gates of Heaven opened to receive a new member.


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3-The Funeral

Word spread like wildfire of Miller's suicide.

It reached the Darkshadows'. Reven broke down and cried along with her parents, Lisa and Van.

It reached General Petrovich and Liara Pentrovski, who had a similar reaction.

It reached Rose and Daniel, who severely grieved Miller.

Untimely was the word for it. They had all decided a grand military funeral would be suitable for him.

Barnyard, near Ben's Hill.

A precession of animals from Barnyard lined near the spot where Miller was to be buried, each of them wore their best attire.

The crowd parted a pathway for the pallbearers (people who carry the casket). DJ, Drake, and Dallas carried one side, and Daisy, Rosey, and Bessy carried the other. Inside, Miller lay lifeless in his sniper uniform and his trusty M40A1 beside him.

They laid the casket out beneath the weeping willow, and sat down in the lawn chairs. Reven led the 21-gun salute with Liara co-leading.

"Present arms!" she shouted as the precession aimed the M1 Garands and Reven and Liara aimed their M16s.

General Petrovich came to Daisy with a tri-folded American flag.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Miller was a son to me." he said with sadness, and he handed it to her and saluted her.

Daisy, with tears in her eyes and unparalleled sadness in her heart, nodded and could only find the strength to whisper the words: "Thank you."

Daisy held on to all she had left of her true love.

"AND SALUTE!" Liara exclaimed and they all aimed their rifles in the air, and fired.

Everybody there flinched at the sound of the guns and the sadness.

Bessy and Dallas flinched.

Otis and Abby flinched.

Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Duke flinched.

Charlie, Sasha, Sevannah, and the crew flinched.

But the most of who flinched was DJ, Daisy, and Drake.

"I've never heard gunshots to me that would be so loud." said Drake, "Or so….bloody….sad." Drake restrained his emotions, but felt one lone tear drop down.

"DJ," he said, "I know our fighting has been prolonged. But now it's all so childish. Let's bury this ugly fight… for Miller. It's what he'd want."

"Ok." said DJ, who couldn't speak right because he wants so grieved.

After the funeral, Daisy stood atop on Ben's Hill, unsure of the future. Her and Miller were supposed to have a life together. They were gonna grow old and die and be with each other in the infinite next lifetimes. Now she wasn't sure what to do.

She was sure about one thing though: she would NEVER love again.

Daisy was staring with a warm wind to her back when she heard someone say "Hi."

She turned around, it was DJ.

"Hey." she replied.

DJ walked over and sat down next to her. "This is all our fault."

"How so DJ? How is it my fault?" she snapped back

"I read his mind before he died." said DJ, "He wanted to remove himself to set things straight for us because he thought we were unhappy with our lives. We did this."

"No. YOU did this." said Daisy fiercely

"So did you!" said DJ, "You killed my brother by making him miserable!"

"NO!" said Daisy, "You killed my husband because you're a ball-less, scared, stubborn little bitch!"

"If Miller we're here," exclaimed DJ, "He'd straighten you out!"

"No dammit!" cried Daisy, "If Miller we're here he would've told us to stop fighting, and then he would've took us to Harlow to see a movie! Why? Because he cared so much about our happiness he was willing to…to.. kill himself!" she began crying hard all over again

The thoughts made DJ cry too, "Dammit! You're right! He DID love us! He cared about our happiness and our well-being no matter what!"

They cried by Miller's open casket, just the two of them, and stayed there from dusk to the late evening.


	4. Truth and Orientation

Chapter 4-Truth and Orientation

While all this was happening, waaaay up in the sky, Heaven received a new member.

Miller woke up atop a fluffy cloud and felt himself. He had everything on from when he shot himself, including his M40A1 Sniper Rifle.

He stood up and looked around; it was everything that Charlie had described it. Lush, white and green fields, rivers and trees growing every type of food and drink, and sunny, ALLLL day no matter what, as the heavenly standards should be.

Miller walked until he saw a golden gate. A concierge was waiting for him.

"Millervich Ruizcho-Vae?" the concierge asked

"Yes." he said

"Your weapon has been cleared." the concierge stated, "You are to report to Annabelle for orientation."

"Thank you." said Miller.

The gate opened, and a pathway to Annabelle emerged.

"Oh and by the way, Welcome to Heaven." said the concierge "I hear you're a great sniper, we can use those around here."

Miller walked down the pathway, observing the bulls and cows of the past.

At last, he got to Annabelle's office. He knocked on the door and an angel let him in.

"She's in the back." said the angel.

He walked in to Annabelle's office. She had heavenly posters everywhere and on her desk, a picture of her and Charlie and her and DJ.

She had her back turned and was talking on the phone.

"-I don't care what the cost is! We need those halos! Goodbye!" She hung up the phone angrily. "Welcome to Heaven." she said turning around, "Sorry about that, now let's see what you-" she turned around to see Miller.

"MILLER?" she exclaimed, "What in Heaven's name are YOU doing here? You're not due here for a long period of time! A very long period of time!" She typed into computer and looked up Miller's heavenly profile.

"You 'committed suicide for the purpose of removing yourself from your family to restore their happiness'?" Annabelle was shocked, "Well you gave your life for your family, so that's what got you in here. But you should've never done that."

"Why so?" said Miller, "They were happier without me. I wish I could take it all back. They were happier without me."

"That's not true." said Annabelle, "They need you and you need them. You are their last comfort and the only person they can deeply trust. Especially DJ, he was so happy that he found his big brother. He wants to do and share all of his adventures and you two be brothers again."

"What about Daisy?" asked Miller,

"She's functionless without you now." said Annabelle, "She'll never get over you killing yourself. You two were truly meant to be. You had a heavenly true love, and now that you're gone, she'll never love again."

"Oh my god." Miller stated with regret, "What have I done?"

"A terrible but beautiful thing." said Annabelle, "You're not supposed to come here till waaaay in the future. We need to get you back."

"How far in the future?" asked Miller

"Can't tell ya." said Annabelle, who tapped a button. She spoke into a microphone,  
>"Authoritive code 935 overload."<p>

A pod appeared in her office.

"Ok Miller," said Annabelle, "Should your body still be intact when you arrive on Earth, you'll be automatically put back in. If it isn't well, you'll walk the Earth as a spirit, but we'll make accommodations otherwise."

"Thanks Annabelle." said Miller, getting into the pod.

"No one supposed to go back." said Annabelle, "But if the death is untimely then you're usually sent back."

"Thanks anyway." said Miller, waving goodbye.

"Good luck." said Annabelle.

The pod charged up, locked into place and fired.


	5. Return of the Sniper

Chapter 5-Return of the Sniper

Miller felt a rush of everything he was, he was trapped and skydiving. Everything rushed inside him. He gripped on his rifle and felt the pain on his neck from where he shot himself. He only thought that he would establish himself when he got back. Oh how they would be surprised when they saw him alive and well, especially Drake. That pessimistic bastard would never make any sense of it.

Evening, Ben's Hill

DJ and Daisy had been crying for a while now. They were about ready to leave Miller.

"I wish." DJ said through his tears, "I wish I could have one more chance to say that I'm sorry for everything I ever did."

"I wish that too." said Daisy, "I want my true love back! I'd give anything to see him alive!"

"I wish…." said a voice from the casket, "I wish that I could find a way to make you all happy. I only did what I did because I looked back and saw happier times. But I was wrong, the best times are what you make of them."

DJ and Daisy froze. Then, with fear but faith, looked into the casket.

Miller vaulted out of the casket, taking them both aback. He hopped out, rifle in hand.

The first thing he said was, "I love you both. I missed you."

"MILLER!" DJ and Daisy screamed in happiness and they ran to hug him.

Miller caught them both in a giant hug and spun them around. For 10 minutes they spun around hugging and laughing and crying and just happy to be back together at last.

"Miller." said Daisy, crying tears of joy. "I'm so happy to be with you. You've shown us that you're willing to lay your own life on the line for us. That's real, pure love." 

"I agree." said DJ, "I missed you bubbs, you're the best big brother ever. Just please, don't kill yourself again."

"I don't plan to." said Miller, "My only focus, being the best big brother and husband I can be and of course sniping."

"Use the rifle!" said DJ "Show us that world-class sniping!"

"Yeah sweetheart!" said Daisy, "Show us how sniping is meant to be done!"

"OK!" exclaimed Miller, and he flipped out his M40A1. The rifle glistened in the moonlight.

He cycled the bolt to reload, and out flipped the black Failsafe cartridge. It was still intact, like it had never been used. Miller picked it up and felt the place where he SHOULD have been shot. There was no bullet wound.

"Damn." exclaimed Miller, "Annabelle does good work in revival."

He unscrewed the stock and inserted the .308 Anti-Lycan bullet in.

"We're never using THAT again." said DJ

"You said it." said Daisy. "Now let's see some shooting!"

Miller put the 5 .308 Winchester rifle cartridges in and cycled the bolt forward. The magnificent Sniper Rifle was primed for firing.

"I have an idea." Miller said, "Let's get back to Barnyard."

The 3 walked back, enjoying the cool air and full moon. Once they were there, they hid behind a bale of hay.

Miller chuckled.

"What are we doing?" asked DJ, curious.

"Getting payback for your shot hoof." Miller replied, "Look."

Drake walked by surveying his environment, his Ots-38 still in hand. Miller pulled out the rifle and ever so quietly negotiated the barrel between the hay bale.

"Do it." said DJ

"Just don't hurt him." said Daisy

Miller fired, before Drake had time to react the bullet struck his hoof, sending his Ots-38 flying into the air.

"Ow! Bloody Hell! Snip- wait a minute." Drake interrupted, "There's only ONE sniper who I can never spot and has THAT good aim. Impossible He's"

"Hi Drake!" exclaimed Miller as he ran toward him.

Drake was pissed. "You bloody blokey two-faced tricker imbecile! You're a moron! You're a twit! You're a…"

"I'm happy to see you two Drake." said Miller

"This is so going in the box of paradoxes!" said Drake, "It will be glorious!"

"Drake has an addiction to logical contradictions." explained Miller

"This is the only time you'll ever get any deep feelings from me, Miller." said Drake, "But you're my BFF, and I'm super glad you're not dead because you are the most awesome friend ever."

"I missed you too Drake." said Miller, "Now let's surprise the Barnyard. I got my wife, my best friend, and my little brother and I couldn't be happier."

Miller, Daisy, DJ, and Drake walked toward the entrance. All of a sudden, a randon looking demon ambushed them.

"YAHHHH!" the demon exclaimed, "Trololololol I'm gunna keel yu!"

Miller, Daisy, DJ, and Drake looked at each other, then pulled out their guns.

In less than 10 seconds the demon was riddled with bullets and shot from Drake's Remington 870.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6-Epilogue.

Miller was reunited with Bessy and Dallas. It was a really happy occasion.

"I promise I won't ever take you for granted again, baby boy." said Bessy "I love you."

"Me neither." added Dallas, "I'm proud of you son."

Miller and Daisy slipped into bed with each other. Peacefully. However, they started feeling horny for each other sometime after. They had just taken off everything and were kissing when DJ AND DRAKE CAME YELLING OUT OF THEIR CLOSET.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Drake "Surprise Buttsecks!"

"JEEZ!" said DJ, who was hopping around the room, "HAVE SOME DECENCY! LOOK AT THESE TWO!"

"BLOODY HELL!" said Drake, "AND A BLOODY FLYING CHICKEN!"

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed DJ, "A FLYING FUCKING CHICKEN!"

They both ran out laughing, and were subsequently shot at. They ran back to the stall.

"He must be in a good mood tonight!" yelled Drake as they ran.

"Why?" asked DJ back, frantically.

"He would've got us by now if he was seriously shooting at us! So run faster!" exclaimed Drake.

After firing upon them, Miller retired his rifle and snuggled back up with Daisy. They cuddled with each other silently for 10 minutes.

"I love you more than anything else in the world…" said Daisy

"Ditto times infinity." said Miller "Tomorrow will be a good day."

"How do you know?" asked Daisy

"Because we all have the choice to make a best day." said Miller, "But without you Daisy-pie, my best days are my worst days, and Heaven is never heavenly."

"Awwwww…" said Daisy, snuggling into his chest, "I love you soooo much. Don't ever hurt me like that again."

"I promise." said Miller, "Death will never do us part."

Miller and Daisy, as they should be and always will, snuggled up with each other.

Miller and Daisy were true lovers, and not even death could ever do them part.


End file.
